Mommy Fearest
by maternalluv20
Summary: What if Coraline hadn’t made it to the little door in time after escaping the mirror? My take on what the other mother would have done when catching Coraline. WARNING: contains cp corporal punishment of a young child. Don’t read if the idea disturbs you.
1. Chapter 1

**Mommy Fearest**

**Author's Note: ****All right, so obviously we all know where this is headed. I do want to let everyone know that I am somewhat fond of the other mother, and while I will not completely change her form, I do want to make her seem like she has a little bit of heart left in her monstrous body in my story (I'm the kind of gal that loves to gives every villain a chance at being a little nice, just to see what it'd be like, before of course I let them be evil again LOL) so she will seem somewhat loving after the ordeal in this story, but I can't decide whether or not I'll have her still be evil afterwards or if her heart will melt for Coraline. Therefore, I might make two endings to this story. But, however I choose to end the first version, I want everyone to let me know in their reviews whether they think I should make an additional ending, or if I should just leave it the way it is, and if I make another ending, what and how you want/think it should end. **

**Please keep in mind again, that this is merely a story, and that's why Coraline's punishment will seem very harsh…but then again we have to consider the source of the one carrying it out. Again, if this is not for you, PLEASE don't read! Lots of love, and enjoy darlings! **

Coraline felt like she could throw up any moment as the other Wybie pulled her along to the room, which held the little door. When they finally got there, both children pushed hard against the giant bug that guarded the door; it fell with a loud thud! "Coraline?! Is that you?!" The angry voice of the other mother caused goose bumps to crawl up Coraline's body.

The door swung open in Coraline's shaking hands. "Come on let's go!" She whispered frantically while opening the little door. Coraline gasped, and Wybie looked on in horror as the passage way that led back to her world, was now filled with the creepy evidence of the toys and objects left behind from when the children before her tried to escape.

"CORALINE?!" The other mother's voice sounded closer, and broke Coraline out of her reverie. "Come on! She'll hurt you!" She whispered fiercly to other Wybie while attempting to pull him in with her. He shook his head before pulling off his glove and blowing away his hand, which appeared to be dust.

"Coraline?! How dare you disobey your mother!!!?" The other mother's voice was closer now. The other Wybie began to panic and tried to push Coraline all the way in, but she subconsciously grabbed him at the same time and both fell in the tunnel. When Coraline looked up, she realized in horror that the other Wybie was now nothing but rags and dust.

"CORALINE JONES!" Coraline screamed as she felt the other mother grab her leg and attempt to pull her away from the tunnel and her now non-existent friend.

"NOOOO! WYBIE!" Coraline held on to the ridge of the door with all her might, her little fingers turning red as she tried to pull herself out of the other mother's grasp. However, she knew all hope was lost when her little fingers could take no more, and let go of her last escape.

The little door slammed shut and Coraline felt herself being forcefully spun around to face the enraged button eyes of her monstrous other mother. "I thought I told you not to come out of your room until you could be a loving daughter Coraline Jones! It looks like you still haven't learned your lesson!" The other mother was still in her taller, anorexic looking form…her hands like needles, digging into Coraline's pale skin. She was almost…spiderlike.

Coraline struggled in her other mother's vicious grasp. "LET ME GO YOU EVIL WITCH! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!!!" She screamed, her cheeks turning red with anger.

The other mother's face appeared more horrifying as her frown deepened. "Young lady, you soon will be very sorry if you do not apologize at once to your mother for saying such hurtful things!"

Coraline froze and returned the glare of her other mother. Then slowly stretching her neck forward, Coraline took a deep breath before bellowing in her other mother's face, "NO! I AM NOT SORRY!!! YOU ARE AN EVIL, UNHOLY MONSTER THAT SCARES ALL THE LITTLE CHILDREN IN THEIR SLEEP! YOU ARE NO MOTHER OF MINE YOU FREAKISH NAZI CLONE BITCH!!!"

No matter how angry Coraline was, she instantly regretted those last words and clasped her hand over her mouth in fear upon realizing what she'd just said.

The other mother's mouth hung open in shock after hearing those words, and before Coraline could squeak out an apology, the other mother snarled furiously and dragged a yelping Coraline by the ear into the kitchen. She watched in fear and confusion as the other mother grabbed a large wooden spoon from one of the drawers.

The terrified girl struggled and protested as the other mother dragged her up the stairs, still by the ear, and threw her into her room. As Coraline ran for cover under the bed, the other mother locked the door before turning around to face her naughty daughter.

"Coraline! I know you are hiding under there now get out this instant young lady, or your punishment will be worse!"

"NO!!!" Coraline whimpered while quivering violently beneath her shield. The other mother began tapping her foot impatiently. "I'll give you to the count of three, and if you're not out by then Coraline, you will pay extra for still disobeying mother."

"No please…" Coraline whimpered while curling up in a little ball.

"One…"

"Don't hurt me…!"

"Two…"

"Just leave me alone!"

"…THREE!!!"

Coraline heard the other mother violently open a drawer and grab something out of it before she herself was unexpectedly grabbed and drug out screaming! The other mother sat down on the bed and yanked Coraline by her side. "THAT IS ENOUGH YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!!!"

Coraline immediately shut up and shakily looked closed her eyes, afraid and unsure of what would happen next. The other mother roughly grabbed Coraline's chine and forced her to look into her eyes. "LOOK AT ME!" She commanded. Coraline slowly looked up with fear and anger in her eyes, "Mother is very unhappy with you little girl! Now I will have to do something I truly don't want to." She said this with fake sadness, as if she actually regretted what she was about to do. "W-what are you going to d-d-do to me?" Coraline stuttered nervously, feeling like putty in the other mother's strong spider-like hands.

"Something your parents should have done a looooong time ago, my disobedient daughter!" And quick as a flash, Coraline found herself facedown over the other mother's lap.

"I-Hey! W-what are you doing?!?!" Coraline protested as the other mother began rubbing her behind. "Now Coraline," the other mother began in her sickingly sweet voice, "don't tell me you've never had a spanking before."

Coraline's eyes widened at hearing the word. While she had heard of a spanking, the other mother was right in assuming that she'd never had one before.

SLAP!

Coraline's head bobbed up in shock at the stinging sensation that spread across her bottom. "No! You can't do this!" She began to struggle as the other mother pinned her down with her hand, keeping Coraline stuck from being able to slide off her lap. "Oh but I can young lady…I'M YOUR MOTHER!!!"

SLAP!

"OOOOWWWWW!!!" Coraline cried out in anguish as she began to struggle violently again. "How did you even know about this kind of punishment?!" She shouted, trying to distract the unpleasant punishment for as long as possible. SLAP!

"Don't try to stall your punishment Coraline Jones!" SLAP!

"OWHOOOW!!!' Coraline wailed dramatically in response.

"And in answer to your question young lady, I witnessed one of my other children before you receiving one, before I entrapped him into this better world." SLAP!

Coraline's head snapped up, her alarm momentarily eclipsing her pain. _The little huck finn boy! That poor soul!_

SLAP!

"OW STOOOOP!!!!" She howled, kicking her legs frantically.

"And I have found," the other mother continued to say as she smacked away, "that this punishment is just as useful as the dark room behind the mirror!"

Instantly, a rain of firm swats began to pour down on Coraline's poor posterior. With each swat, she was sure that they couldn't get any worse, but she soon found out that she was wrong. She bit her lip in determination not to satisfy her other mother's intentions. _She won't make me cry! I won't let her see me! _But it was easier thought than done.

By the fiftieth swat, Coraline was sure that her that she would lose it, but her stubborn will held her back from showing any form of submission.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

It wasn't long before the other mother began to scold her as well, making it difficult for Coraline to concentrate.

"You SLAP do not SLAP disobey SLAP your mother SLAP or call SLAP her names SLAP or try SLAP to run SLAP away SLAP Coraline Jones! SLAP Do you SLAP understand?! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Coraline sucked in her breath as each word was punctuated with a swat. She didn't know how much more she could take.

SLAP! "Answer me young lady!" The other mother scolded as she continued to spank away.

But Coraline wouldn't give in. "NOOO!!!" She howled while reaching back to cover her unprotected rear.

The other mother swiftly grabbed her hand and pulled pinned it behind her back. "Naughty little girl SLAP trying to SLAP stop me SLAP when you SLAP know you SLAP deserve it! SLAP!"

Just when Coraline thought the waterworks would burst, the spanking suddenly stopped. She drooped over the other mother's lap in exhaustion and relief. _Thank goodness_ she thought to herself; at least the other mother hadn't succeeded in making her cry.

Coraline squeaked with alarm when she felt the other mother begin to pull down her pajama bottoms to reveal her dragonfly-covered-panties. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" She screeched in horror while looking behind her.

The other mother began to rub Coraline's pink cheeks beneath the cotton panties while replying sternly, "Did you actually think we were done little girl? Your mother has only just begun! You've been a very bad girl Coraline, and this mother is going to make sure you learn your lesson!"

Coraline nearly fainted when she saw her other mother pull out the large wooden spoon she had grabbed from the kitchen earlier. At the time, Coraline didn't know what it was for, but now that she was in this humiliating position, she realized with horror that the other mother intended to use it on her.

"NO NO NO NOOOOOOO!!!! Please don't use that thing on me!!! I didn't mean to call you names!"

THWACK!

"OOOOOOOOWIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!" Coraline howled in pain as the first blow came unexpectedly.

"But you did call me names, didn't you Coraline dear?" THWACK!

"OOOHOOOW!!!"

"And this THWACK is what THWACK happens THWACK to naughty THWACK little girls THWACK who disrespect THWACK their mothers THWACK they get spanked! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!"

Coraline felt like her bottom was on fire, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"OW OW OW OOOOOOW!!!!" She cried out, the tears finally beginning to pour down her cheeks.

THWACK!

"No more!"

THWACK! THWACK!

"AAAAH! I'LL BE GOOD!"

THWACK! THWACK!

"AHHAAAOOOW! PLEASE!!!"

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

Coraline's bottom began to bounce up and down in anticipation to get away from the stinging swats. Alas, it only helped the other mother, for each bounce was met with a stinging blow, causing little Coraline to be a very sorry little girl indeed.

"What do we say?" The other mother began to question as she continued to spank her helpless victim. Coraline struggled fiercely while shaking her head stubbornly.

"Are we sorry Coraline?" THWACK! THWACK!

Coraline threw her head up in pain as she helplessly kicked her little legs. "OOOWWW!"

"Say it Coraline, and mommy will stop. Say, _I'm sorry mother._" THWACK! THWACK!

"AAAAAHOOOOW!!!! I'll never say it! I won't! I WON'T!!!"

The other mother just shook her head in mock sadness. "I'm sorry to hear that Coraline." The next thirty swats that the other mother produced were the hardest yet, and Coraline began to scream long and hard at the horrible, burning feeling.

When the other mother finally set the spoon down, Coraline was a sobbing mess over her lap. When the other mother stopped for a moment to observe the severely punished child, she actually felt to her surprise, a slight pang at Coraline's pain. Alas, she knew they were not finished yet, for Coraline still refused to apologize.

The other mother knew that she had to break her naughty little daughter's pride one way or another, and if her gentle loving way wasn't working, then tough love was the only way to do it.

Coraline lay there sobbing, hoping and praying that her punishment was over. At this point, she was crying so hard that she couldn't even remember where she was. It was when she felt the other mother pull down her panties that she snapped out of her crying spell. "Noooooooo…." She moaned helplessly in a tortured voice. "I can't take anymore please…just…just stop. I'll be good, I promise."

The other mother actually began to feel sorry for her victim, but wouldn't let herself melt. "I wish I could believe that Coraline," she said as she began to rub the now glowing globes in front of her. "I really do…but you still fail to tell me what I need to hear."

A fresh set of tears burst out of Coraline as she realized there was more to come. "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!?! MY CHEEKS FEEL LIKE THEY'RE GOING TO FALL OFF!!! I'VE BEGGED, AND PROMISED, AND PLEADED FOR YOU TO STOP!!!"

The other mother sighed while beginning to warm Coraline up with some lighter slaps to the rear. Even though they weren't hard enough to hurt, Coraline's bottom was tender from the previous two sessions, so she couldn't help but cry even more.

"No Coraline, you have made me empty promises only because of the position you're in. Not because you are truly sorry. I need to know, if you are truly sorry yet."

Coraline felt rage course through her body at the other mother's words despite the pain she was in. Glaring defiantly, Coraline turned her head to the other mother and hissed, "NEVER! I will not apologize!" It was the wrong thing to say, for the other mother's hint of compassion was now replaced with newfound purpose on the mission at hand.

"Then Coraline, we are right back where we started!" She then lifted one of her knees; causing Coraline to slump forward and her vulnerable rear to lift higher into the air.

"I hope you know that this hurts me more than it hurts you Coraline Jones!" Then the other mother lifted the brush in the air, and brought it down upon Coraline's sit spots.

CRACK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" Coraline screamed at the newfound burning sensation that coursed not only through her bottom, but her body as well.

"You brought this on yourself you know young lady…" The other mother continued to lecture while swiftly spanking the living daylights out of Coraline's once pale behind.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"Can you CRACK tell me CRACK why I CRACK am using CRACK this brush CRACK on you CRACK right now?" CRACK! Coraline was in too much pain to focus on what the other mother was saying.

"Wha-what?!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"OOOOHAAOOOOW!!!!"

"I said, CRACK tell me why CRACK you are getting CRACK the brush CRACK right now CRACK Coraline Jones! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!"

"OWIE! OW OW OWWWW!!! Because…um, I-I was-" CRACK!

"You were what?" CRACK!

"OOOOW! BOOO HOOOO!!! Because I d-didn't…I DON'T KNOW!!!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Because you didn't come out from under the bed when I told you to young lady! If you had, then mommy wouldn't have to use her brush on you right now!" CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK

"OOOW!!! YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER!!!"

The other mother gritted her teeth angrily at this reply.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Coraline sobbed and kicked and screamed as a new wave of swats rained over her now dark red bottom.

The other mother angrily threw down the brush and continued spanking Coraline with her hand. "You SPANK are going SPANK to learn SPANK your lesson SPANK right now SPANK little girl SPANK! Even if SPANK I have to SPANK spank you SPANK until morning! SPANK SPANK SPANK!!!"

Coraline began to feel it at last…that wave of submission. There was really nothing else she could do but to give in. She was weak from trying to fight, hoarse from her sobbing and screaming, and numb from being over the other mother's knee for so long.

"I really hate doing this Coraline…you have no idea how much it hurts me."

Coraline was too tired to make any kind of smart alecy reply, plus she was finally starting to feel guilty and sorry for how she had behaved. To her despair, the other mother's plan was working.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

_This has to end soon…_she thought to herself as she continued to cry out weakly. As she lay there getting spanked, she suddenly began to think about her real mother and father…how much she missed them.

However, her grief grew worse upon remembering how they had acted like they could care less about how she spent her time around the large pink mansion. She knew they loved her, but lately, they had a funny way of showing it. In all honesty, she felt…forgotten.

When she met this other mother, she finally felt loved again…she felt like she was someone again. Even when her other mother got angry with her for being "rude" earlier, Coraline still felt more loved compared to her parents. Even now, as she was getting punished, though she hated the feeling with all her might, she just couldn't hate the other mother.

In fact, she almost felt like this other mother cared more than her real parents did. After all, if she didn't, she wouldn't be disciplining her…right? No…it couldn't be. She was just a cruel, abusive, monster!

So much grief…so much shame…so much loneliness…so much confusion...Coraline didn't know what to think anymore of who her true family was. Despite the ghost children's warnings, something told her that this other mother couldn't have been all evil. Something was amiss…

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Coraline continued to sob her heart out, as there was not much else she could do. Going limp over the other mother's knee, Coraline finally surrendered in defeat.

It was here that Coraline began to really miss her family…her mother. But strangely, she didn't know which one she wanted or needed more.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"Mother…"

The other mother thought she heard Coraline call her, but dismissed it and kept on paddling her little Coraline.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"Mom…" Coraline's voice sounded louder.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"Mama!" Her voice rose emphatically, calling for release.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"Mommy!!!" She cried out desperately, though she didn't know which one she was crying for. The other mother began to slow down as she realized something odd was happening, not only with Coraline, but within herself as well.

Despite the slowing down of the pace, Coraline began to cry out even more miserably than she had during the whole punishment.

"MOMMY!!! MOMYYYYY!!! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY MOMMY!!! PLEASE SAVE ME!!! I NEED YOU!!!! PLEASE LOVE MEEEEE!!!"

All at once the other mother stopped and watched in awe as the little girl sobbed over her lap. Had Coraline just called for her, or for her real mother? Nevertheless, something told the other mother that she had gotten through to her little girl at last, and that it was time to stop.

Yet, something else was happening too…the other mother suddenly felt…true. Suddenly, she didn't like the idea of faking her love for Coraline like she had at the beginning. Not that she hadn't felt some ounce of care for the child before, but she knew eventually that she would have to feed on her soul in order to live.

This was why she always made the other children wait a few days before she would finish them off. She had to get detached from them in order to do it properly. Otherwise, her caring would eventually lead to her extinction.

But this time, she decided she didn't care anymore…she was tired of being a monster! Even if she didn't have much of a choice when it came to her survival, she could still use what she had left to soothe her loved one's fears.

"Mommy…I'm sorry…I'm sorry mommy…" Coraline sobbed openly, unaware that the spanking had even stopped.

The other mother felt her heart come alive with warmth, and this time, she didn't try to stop it. "Oh Coraline…sweetheart, come here." She then gathered the little girl in her arms and began to rock her gently. Coraline continued to cry like a baby, no longer caring about anything other than the longing to feel loved. At that very moment, she had never felt more loved in her childhood.

Soon, the other mother began to hum a beautiful, familiar tune that Coraline recognized from when she had first arrived in this world, the "Dreaming" tune. She rather liked it, and finally began to calm down and let herself relax.

"Shhh shhh it's all over darling….calm down…" The other mother soothed while rubbing her back. Coraline looked up and noticed that the other mother was no longer the tall, skinny, creepy skeleton looking witch she had turned into earlier due to her anger, but was once again in her attractive mother image that Coraline met when first entering that world.

Coraline felt happy to see and feel that maternal part again, and for the moment, forgot about all the danger she was still in.

Meanwhile, the other mother was loving the feeling of holding and comforting someone, but she knew that it wouldn't be able to last long. Like it or not, she was still a monster, and she wanted Coraline to be safe before she did anything to hurt her.

"Coraline…my little doll….I'm sorry that I had to do that. But a good mother disciplines those she loves."

Coraline sniffled while burying her face into the other mother's shoulder. "No offense…m-m-mother…b-but, that was a little too extreme for ere…d-d-discipline." She hiccupped uncontrollably.

The other mother started to feel guilty as she realized this was somewhat true. "I know sweetheart. Maybe I was too harsh, but hopefully it taught you something nonetheless. "

Coraline nodded her head in agreement. "Y-yeah…I think it taught both of us something. Never disrespect your elders, family or not."

The other mother chuckled lightly while patting down Coraline's hair. "And always be merciful towards children who are afraid and are just trying to be brave and helpful of their loved ones, no matter how disobedient they act."

Coraline closed her eyes against the other mother's chest. "Nobody loves me…" she whispered sadly as the tears began to flow again. "You're wrong Coraline…" The other mother began while wiping her tears away. "I may have a funny way of showing it, but I've wanted to love you ever since I first laid eyes on you, my little doll. I couldn't stand seeing how you were being neglected in your world…I just wanted you to feel appreciated. I do love you my precious daughter."

Coraline shook her head sadly. "You can't love me. When I was in the room you threw me in, I met three other ghost children who were here before me. They warned me about you ya know. They said you said you loved them, but then you locked them in the mirror and ate up their lives."

The other mother appeared to be upset by those words. "Coraline…I must tell you, that as much as I hate to admit it, I really can't change the way I am. This is how I was born…and the souls of children are what have helped me to survive and grow more powerful. Without the souls, I will die Coraline. I never wanted to hurt those children…I honestly just wanted them to be happy when I saw how unhappy their lives appeared to be, so I did what I could with what I had. I just wanted someone I could love…but when I became famished, I had to eat their souls for survival."

"But…why children's souls? Why couldn't it be souls of those that don't deserve to exist? Or souls of someone who is about to die anyway?" Coraline asked while looking into the other mother's black eyes.

"Because my dear," the other mother began sadly, "children's souls are pure. I suppose I could eat souls of adults, but I wouldn't last long at all with them. See, children are not as aware of the hardships and evils the world can hold as adults are. And when you become and adult Coraline, you almost wish you could be a child again. Being a child holds so much innocence and imagination in their world. They can escape from their troubles through simple games; I know, I've tasted it. That is the secret that makes me powerful and immortal. It's ironic that all things beautiful are what keep me, an evil being, alive isn't it?" She laughed bitterly at her own words, wishing she could take them back.

Coraline was taken back by the sincerity in the other mother's voice…so there was a true, loving side after all. How unfortunate that it all went to waste for the other mother.

"Trust me darling, I've hated every moment of when I ended those precious children's lives, and I know I will feel the guilt grow in me forever until I cease to exist. I hate being a monster Coraline; that's one reason why I try to make my little children's stay here as lovely as possible. With each child, I have tried to teach myself to be cold towards emotion when it came time for me to feed, and when I finally got you here, I thought that I had mastered my angry and emotionless side. But hearing you sob helplessly, hearing you call out 'mommy' regardless whether you meant your real mother or me made me stop tonight. For some reason, I felt my heart melt again when I realized that I was hurting someone I really loved. I had forgotten what that felt like." The other mother felt a tear from her own button eyes slide down to meet Coraline's tears.

Coraline felt it, and looked up at her other mother. Something told her that those were not crocodile tears, and she returned the embrace the other mother was giving at that moment.

The other mother, grateful to feel her affection returned, held on to Coraline tight while continuing to rub her back. Coraline had been right; she did feel more loved by this mother than the real one at home. But she knew she still had to escape from this world, lest the other mother be controlled by her hunger when the time came.

However, Coraline hoped that there was something she could do in order to make the situation easier for the other mother…maybe there was an alternative to children's souls…. there had to be.

"Mother…" Coraline breathed in the other mother's ear, "I'm sorry that you've been cursed to this life. I can't imagine how hard it must be, but you seem so bent on being good! I mean, we all make mistakes in life, it's very natural…very human."

The other mother chuckled gravely, "Coraline, I'm not exactly human. However it sounds as though I would be welcomed in your world if I was, making mistakes and all I mean."

"But there is always a choice we can make, mother." Coraline whispered while pulling away from the embrace, hoping she could help the other mother in some way.

The other mother sighed while lying down on the bed with Coraline in her arms, "That's where I fail Coraline. I know the only way this will all stop, is if I stop eating and let the children go free…let you go free…nevertheless, I will die and that will be the end of this world. But…I am afraid of death, even though I know I deserve it."

Coraline didn't like the sound of that at all. "But…I don't want you to die. I almost wish I could stay here with you in this world. My real mother is so…she acts as though she doesn't love me when she says she does. With you, it was the other way around, but now I realize you really did…you really do! There must be some way we can be together without you taking my life."

"There is…" the other mother replied while sitting up again.

"Really?! Tell me what I can do!" Coraline exclaimed enthusiastically, despite how morbid the situation was.

"Coraline," she began while standing the little girl up and pulling up the panties and pajama bottoms that were still down, "I'm going to give you a choice…something I never gave the other children, but should have when this all started. There are only two things you can choose to do in this situation my dear. If you really yearn to stay with me, I will raise you as my own daughter and love you with all my heart. However, there is a penalty; not eating your soul will make me hungrier, and living with me means you will have to take part in my cursed scheme."

Coraline gasped in horror! "WHAT?!"

The other mother nodded solemnly, "Yes love. Not only would you have to sow buttons in your eyes, but you would also have to help me trap other children in order for me to live. As much as I hate it, it's the only way I can survive."

"W-will I have to eat them as well?" Coraline asked in trepidation at the idea.

The other mother shook her head fiercely. "Oh no dear! You are not a monster like me, you're still a human and I can continue to make your favorite treats like I did before."

"Weird…" Coraline answered almost laughing, "so you can make real food but you can't eat it? Wow….that's messed up."

"You have no idea…" The other mother grumbled a little angrily.

"And…the second option?" Coraline asked, hoping there would be a better solution.

The other mother sighed while closing her eyes, "You leave me, and return to your real world where your parents are, and I will cease to exist. If you do, you may take the eyes of the ghost children with you to set them free. Honestly, that would be the best thing anyone has done for me. I will then be free from hurting any child ever again, and all will be well."

Coraline appeared shaken by the second option, "That's it?!"

"I'm afraid so…."

Coraline pondered and struggled with the idea. She wanted to be loved by this mother with all her heart! But she knew that her own selfish desires would change future children's lives that came here. She was so confused! Why did her desire for love have to appear selfish in this condition?! All she wanted was love, and here it was being offered to her on a platter, but she couldn't even take it without being cursed as well as the other mother!

"AAAAAARRGGH!!!" She yelled with frustration while pounding the bed with her little fists. "I don't know what to do…"

The other mother smiled sadly while stroking Coraline's face. "Coraline, I know that whatever decision you make, it will be the right one; If not for me, then hopefully for you darling. I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too." Coraline said softly while laying her head on the other mother's shoulder. Both other mother and child stayed in that position for a long time, never wanting to let each other go.

"Coraline, I'm afraid you're going to have to make your decision soon, for my hour approaches. Once I get hungry, I can't stop the monster in me from coming out." The other mother then gave Coraline the key to the little door, and put it in one her left side. She then produced the button eyes and needle, and placed them on her right side.

"I know that whatever you choose, will be right for one of us. Never fear sweetheart, some good will come out of all of this, whether you stay with me or not. I am going to leave you now my sweet, sweet Coraline, so you may choose on your own without the burden of having me here. Within the hour, I will return up here; if you are still here, I will cast a spell that will protect you from my hunger and you will live here with me till the end of time. However, if you are not here, then I will die and you and all the other children of the world will be safer."

Coraline looked at the two objects beside her, unsure of what to think. She was tired of this game, and wanted to be out of it now! But not without the hope of having a loving mother…

"But…what happens if I-" "Shh…" The other mother hushed gently while placing a finger over Coraline's mouth. "Don't worry dear heart, just do what you know is right. It's all you can do at this point."

The other mother then stood up and poked Coraline's cute little nose playfully before giving her one last kiss on the forehead. "Goodbye, my little doll."

Coraline closed her eyes as the tears began to flow once more. She hated crying! It wasn't fair! When she opened her eyes again, the other mother was gone. She took one longing look at the objects that sat beside her; the shinning key that would let her escape back to her real world…her real parents, and the staring button eyes and sharp needle that would bind her with a loving mother eternally…but at a price.

**Author's note: Soooooooooo?! This is where you all come in! What should Coraline do now? What decision should she make? I'm sorry if it got a little mushy at the end, but I wanted the other mother to have at least a little bit of heart. I'm the kind of girl that always likes to give second chances, so I spun my own idea of what the other mother could actually be going through. Hope it was believable. If not, I can post this story again with a still evil mother. Let me know luvs I'm all ears! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! This is other mother (without the evilness) speaking. Thank you to all who reviewed my story, I felt very happy and confident from every single one of you wonderful dears. I will do what I can to please everyone with the endings, and hope that all goes well. **

**I'd like to add one more thing: Wormtail96, thank you very much especially for being so supportive of me as well, and I am excited about the story I will write for you. Anyone who has not read Wormtail's stories, I highly recommend him, he's a wonderful writer with a creative mind! Well, that's about all I have to say. Enjoy darlings, and thank you all again!**

**Alternate Ending 1**

Coraline curled up on the bed, her eyes never leaving the spot where her mother had just been. She was so frustrated from this whole ordeal, and her brain felt spent from trying to make up it's mine on whether she should stay or go. That, and the fact that her butt was still terribly soar from that spanking, wasn't helping her with the thinking process either.

_I don't know what to do…at this point I would welcome death just to escape this cruel world! _Coraline thought miserably to herself. She desperately wanted to stay with the other mother, and actually feel loved, even if it meant sacrificing a normal life. To Coraline, being loved would make up for the fact that she would never be in the real world again. Maybe she could learn to be happy with just this world…maybe she could learn to forget about her real parents…about everyone she ever knew and /or loved

Coraline squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the realization that she her decision to stay with the other mother would not only be selfish, but would change, no…jeopardize any other child's life that moved to the Pink Palace, as well as their family's once they were found missing.

_I don't want to be the reason why so many children meet their end at such a young age. I want them to have the chance to be happy, without the death as a bonus…_Coraline' eyes watered as she thought this._ And…I want the other mother to stop suffering with this curse she was born to live with. No one should have to go through that…it's horrible! _A fresh set of tears exploded from her eyes as new waves of sobs coursed throughout her body.

Oh how she hated this! Having to be burdened with the decision that would either make her life better, or save other children from the ghost children's fate.

As Coraline lay sobbing, she felt something fury, gently brush against her arms. Raising her tear-filled eyes, Coraline came face to face with the sympathetic gaze of the black cat. Instantly, she threw her arms around him, seeking comfort in her distress.

The cat, though not particularly comfortable being squeezed harshly, couldn't help but feel for the little girl. "Come now Coraline…" he purred awkwardly, not really knowing how to comfort her in this situation. "Your hour is drawing near an end. You need to make a decision quickly."

Coraline looked up at the clock hanging from the wall. She noticed that there were only 5 minutes left before the other mother would return.

Wiping her eyes furiously, Coraline sat up with a new determination. "I've cried enough cat." She said simply while taking up the button key, and holding her arms out for him to crawl into. The cat nodded in understanding and walked into them, while repeatedly licking any remaining tears from her pale face.

Before Coraline walked out of the room, she pulled out a piece of paper from her dresser drawer, and wrote a quick love note to the other mother. As soon as she was finished, she walked hastily out of her other room.

When Coraline reached the bottom of the stairs, her ears were met with the familiar humming of the other mother. "Dreaming…dreaming…" she was heard singing. However, when Coraline looked into the kitchen, she did not see any trace of the other mother. In fact, she could not be seen anywhere around. The humming appeared to be filling the air, surrounding Coraline from every direction…it was as though it were background music to a movie.

"She's saying goodbye…" The cat said, answering the silent questions going through Coraline's mind. Trying desperately not to cry again, Coraline quickly ran to the living room where the little door was.

As she reached the living room, Coraline was met with an eye-popping scene. There in front of her, stood the other father and the other Wybie. Both appeared to be completely unharmed and were smiling sadly. The other father held three glowing objects in his left hand, and the other Wybie stood by the little door with his hand held out.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Coraline squealed happily, before speeding forward in relief and pinning Wybie against the wall with a crushing embrace. She smiled as she felt other Wybie stroke her hair comfortingly and return the embrace. "I'll miss you…" she whispered while closing her eyes against the few tears that slid down her cheek. She then felt other Wybie pull her gently from his embrace and take her face into his hands. Tilting her chin to look into his eyes, other Wybie smiled knowingly while wiping away her tears with his now restored hand. Then, unexpectedly, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Coraline was not expecting that, and dazedly touched the spot where the ragged kiss was planted. _Oh Wybie…_

She was snapped out of her reverie when the other father touched her shoulder gently. Coraline turned to face him, and smiled shyly at him. "She let us go, so we could see you off." He said to her while smiling comfortingly. "Oh, and she wanted me to give you these." Then holding out his hand, Coraline saw at last the three shining objects, and realized that they were the eyes of the three ghost children. "Thank you…dad." She replied gratefully while taking them and jumping in his arms for a goodbye hug. "I'm glad you'll be safe kiddo."

Coraline then let go, and pulled out her key that would open the door to her real world. _Don't worry Coraline; you're making the right choice. This will be best for all of us. _Coraline looked up at Wybie curiously, realizing she could at last hear his thoughts. _I know Wybie… _she responded while smiling weakly. Shakily, she tried to put it through the keyhole, but her hand trembled too much for it to get through. Other Wybie gently took it from her trembling hand in understanding, easily slid it through the keyhole, and opened the door without a moment's delay.

As Coraline looked through the long tunnel that would lead her home, she heard the clock bell ring loudly. Realizing that her time was up, she quickly jumped through the door without looking back. She heard the door slam behind her, and realized that other Wybie and other father had shut it for her, trying to make it easier on her situation.

Inhaling deeply, Coraline crawled speedily through the tunnel, desperate to get out of there before she changed her mind. The black cat ran ahead of her, and had already pushed the door open on the other side for her. With a loud gasp, Coraline was once again in her real living room. Wasting no time, she immediately shut the little door quickly behind her, and locked it with her key.

_Free at last…_she thought with relief, happy to not have to be in the other world's presence any longer.

She saw the black cat walk by her, turning his head towards her to give a nod of approval, before running out of the living room to where…well…God only knew.

_I wonder where my parents are? _Coraline thought to herself while getting up and looking around. As if to her answer her question, Coraline suddenly heard her name being called.

"Coraline?! CORALINE!!!" It was her mother's voice…her REAL mother, sounding frantic and worried.

Feeling brighter, Coraline ran out in the hallway. "Mom!!!" She called out in response.

"Oh! There you are!!!" Coraline looked up to see her mother rushing down the stairs.

"MOM!" She exclaimed happily while leaping forward to meet the arms of her mother. But Coraline was shocked when she felt her mother apply two firm swats to her rear while holding her close.

"OW! Hey! Why the heck did you do that?!" She exclaimed in an offended tone while glaring at her mother and rubbing her still soar rear at the same time. _She's never smacked me before, what the heck is going on?!?!??!_

"Coraline Jones, where have you been?! Your father and I have been looking for you everywhere!" It was here that Coraline finally got a good look at her mother's face.

Her eyes grew wide when she took in the appearance of her real mother. Although her face was twisted in a disapproving scowl, Coraline noticed that her eyes didn't have the usually tired bags underneath them. And her hair was no longer disheveled, but actually healthy with the dead ends cut. Coraline also noted that while her mother still wore the neck brace and same casual outfit as before, her lips were red and she looked well kept…more young and fresh.

Why did this look so different, yet feel so familiar?

"M-Mom?" Coraline questioned while looking up and down at her mother in confusion. Her mother still frowned but appeared slightly amused at the reaction her daughter was giving her. "Well of course young lady. Who else were you expecting?" She questioned while placing her hands on her hips.

Coraline's mouth dropped open in disbelief, when a sudden conclusion hit her square in the face! Her mother standing before her, almost exactly resembled her other mother from the other world, except for the button eyes! Her appearance, her tone, the fact that she had swatted her, everything was like the other mother's double! _But…that's not possible! The other mother said she would die when I left!_

"I'm still waiting for an answer, young lady. Where have you been?!" Mel repeated while folding her arms impatiently.

Coraline shook her head, while trying to make sense of things. "Um…I-I was…don't you remember?" She stuttered in confusion, completely at a loss for words.

"Remember what Coraline?" Mel answered with a huff while tapping her fingers against her arm expectantly. "But…the other world! I was just there and so were you! I think…"

"Did you find her Mel?" Another voice interrupted before Mel mother could answer. "Yes Charlie, she's right here and she's fine." Coraline's father walked from behind her, breathing heavily as though he'd been running. "Kiddo, You gave us quite a scare! You shouldn't run off like that pumpkin." He exclaimed softly while standing next to Mel.

Coraline now felt light headed as she took in her real father. Instead of the usual mess he looked like everyday, he actually looked like he had showered, and his hair was neatly combed to the side. While his clothes were still average looking, the rest of him appeared more masculine than wimpy like before.

WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?! Coraline wanted to scream. Why were both her parents acting more like her 'other parents,' except without the button eyes and creepy feel?

"Well young lady? We're waiting…" Coraline's mother said sternly.

This was way to much….She suddenly felt dizzy, and before Coraline could respond, she fell limply at their feet. Before she completely blacked out, she heard her parents gasp and felt her mother's arms quickly envelope her small body worriedly.

"Coraline!"

**********************************

_Coraline was floating…all around her, she could see the stars in the dark sky, but they appeared as a Vangoh painting in her eyes. Suddenly, there was a bright light, and three floating figures appeared before her. It took a moment for Coraline to realize that these were the three ghost children whose souls she had rescued. _

_They looked different now; they didn't appear to be in a hypnotic state with looks of horror frozen over their face as before, no…now they were actually smiling with joy! They were angels now…_

"_It's a fine fin thing you did for us miss." The sweet angel girl spoke first, floating down to Coraline's side. "Yes, thank you for rescuing us, and freeing our souls to heaven." The little angel boy added while floating next to the sweet angel girl._

"_I'm glad I could help." Coraline replied while smiling humbly. "Something is troubling you miss. You are confused, and have questions." The tall angel girl stated softly while taking her place next to the other two angels._

"_Well it's just that…I'm so happy to be home and all…but…" _

_The three angel children leaned forward expectantly, waiting to hear what she had to say._

"_It's just…the other mother suddenly showed that she actually had a loving side when I was in the other world last, and…I didn't want to leave her, because I really felt loved. She gave me two choices though, and said that I could stay with her and be her daughter for eternity and help her capture other children, or return home and keep everyone safe. Obviously, I made the selfless decision…"_

_The three angel children nodded their heads in understanding. "We know what happened Coraline…we became aware of it after we were set free. You want to know why your real mother and father are suddenly acting like the loving side of your other parents." The sweet angel girl replied, sparing Coraline the trouble of asking._

_She nodded her head quickly at the words, "Yes! That's it! Why are they acting like they…care suddenly!? I mean, I knew mother and father always cared and loved me, but they weren't as adamant bout showing it the way other mother was."_

_The three angel children looked at each other while smiling, before flying around Coraline mysteriously. "In a way your real mother IS the other mother." The little angel boy answered first._

"_I'm afraid I don't understand…" Coraline replied flabbergasted. _

"_When the other mother gave you the two choices to make," the tall angel girl began to say, "she not only made a decision herself to stop the horrible deed she was cursed to carry out since she was born, but she made a selfless sacrifice, simply because of her love for you and the fear of hurting other children."_

"_You could've easily chosen to stay with her," the sweet angel girl continued to say, "but you also made a selfless decision to protect others, as well as end her suffering even though it meant her extinction."_

_Coraline's eyes grew wide with excitement._

"_Yes miss." The little angel boy answered for her, "the curse has been broken."_

"_Because you both were willing to sacrifice your comforts for the protection of others, not only has the other mother been given a chance at a new and happy life, but the part of her that was loving to you in the other world was switched with your real mother's gray part of her personality. " The tall angel girl smiled happily at being the bearer of good news._

"_But…" Coraline appeared dumbfounded, "the other mother said that she would…she would die when I left!"_

"_She did miss…" the little angel boy answered, "but only the evil part of her was destroyed. Whatever was good in her was freed from its prison."_

"_Which is what transformed your real mother into how she is now." The angel ghost girl finished saying while beaming._

_Coraline felt a lump in her throat as she began to feel a new joy at this wonderful news._

"_Same goes for your father miss." The sweet angel girl added, "both of your parents are still your parents. But they are now even more loving than before because of your decision. So don't be afraid of them Coraline, all the evil is gone, and you can live a happier life with the parents whose love you've always desired."_

_Coraline smiled widely while wrapping her arms around the angel children and laughing joyfully. "Thank you so much guys!" She said happily while closing her eyes at peace._

"_No, thank you miss…" the three of them answered at the same time. "Now go miss, and live out your blessing with humility and gratitude." The three angel children all wrapped their arms around Coraline, and the atmosphere suddenly began to spin faster…FASTER…_

*******************************

Coraline's eyes snapped open as the dream ended. She found herself in her own little bed at home, and turned her head to see the worried faces of her parents.

Upon seeing their daughter's eyes open, both Mel and Charlie smiled with relief. "Coraline, sweetheart!" Mel exclaimed happily while opening her arms wide.

"Mommy!" Coraline returned while throwing herself in the loving embrace.

"Good to have you back kiddo. Welcome home." Charlie added grinning, before wrapping his arms around his beloved family.

**Author's note: Okay dearies, that was the first ending! For all of you who love endings like these, I hope it was to your satisfactory. In the meantime, I hope all will stay tuned for the second alternate ending. It won't be as happy, but I'm sure that it will satisfy those who wanted Coraline to stay with her mother** **and wanted more morbid ness to it. Much love! Remember, don't hesitate to tell me what other stories you would all love to see have cp in it, or whatever else you can think of. I'm all ears and love other people's ideas. Have a blessed day dearies! The second ending should be up today or tomorrow.**

**Maternalluv20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello Darlings! Thank you all for reviewing again, I greatly appreciate it and humbly thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**So, other mother here was up late last night, working on this beloved fan fic. Well, I cooked up something that will hopefully please all of you dears. If not, then I hope you all can be satisfied with the first ending. This ending is a lot longer than the first one (because it was in need of more detailed explanations to the complicated happenings concerning Coraline' decision-making), so I hope you all won't mind scrolling down a lot. LOL! So, read, enjoy, and choose what you all love best darlings! **

**Oh, and don't forget to tell me what other stories you'd like me to write if you have any desires. I have no problem writing more Coraline fics for any of you, and of course any other stories as well from other movies/ books/ shows etc. Just tell me and I'll do what I can. Have a blessed day loves! **

**Maternalluv20**

**Alternate Ending 2:**

Coraline curled up on the bed, her eyes never leaving the spot where her other mother had just been. She was so frustrated from this whole ordeal, and her brain felt spent from trying to make up its mind on whether she should stay or go. That, and the fact that her butt was still terribly soar from the spanking, she had received earlier wasn't helping with the thinking process at all.

_What should I do? I know that my home isn't here; this isn't all realistic, but I still…feel happier here. _Coraline hated how she was feeling. She desperately wanted to stay with the other mother, and actually feel loved, even if it meant sacrificing a normal life. Maybe she could learn to be happy with just this world…maybe she could learn to forget about her real parents…about everyone she ever knew and /or loved.

Coraline knew that her decision would not only affect her, but her family's life as well and all the other children who came to live at the Pink Palace after her. No…not just affect…jeopardize all of their lives.

_Sometimes, sacrifices must be made…_she thought to herself helplessly, not wanting to think about anything…not wanting to do anything…she just wanted to feel numb to the emotional pain. She wanted to feel cold towards feelings in general…she wanted to make herself frozen to emotion…like…_like the other mother._

Coraline growled angrily while pounding her little fists on the bed crazily, almost like a bratty child throwing a temper tantrum. _I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOOOOO!!!!! _She wanted to scream. She'd always held her feelings in whenever she got terribly frustrated back in her world, not wanting to feel like she had no control over her emotions. But here, she felt like she was beginning to snap.

Having to be burdened with the decision that would either make her life better, or save other children from the ghost children's fate, was killing her slowly. Coraline grabbed a pillow and screamed into it angrily. She just wanted to feel loved…was that such a wrong thing to desire? Didn't every child want to be loved?! Why did it have to come at a price in her situation at this one time!?!?

Coraline felt something soft and furry rub against her side as she sobbed into the pillow. When she looked up, she found the black cat staring at her with his large, piercing eyes.

"Go away…I just want to be left alone…" She whimpered, turning her face back into her arms.

The cat shook his head. "Coraline…you know you don't have much time left. You know that she wants you to stay. She wants you to fall into her trap."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW FOR SURE?!" Coraline suddenly shouted while snapping her head up and glaring at the cat. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe the other mother really DOES WANT SOMETHING TO LOVE?!??!

The cat's eyes widened in disbelief. "Coraline, listen to yourself! That is exactly what the other mother wants you to think! You're being deceived!"

"No! You don't understand!" Coraline began to say earnestly while standing up and pacing around the room. "You weren't there when she comforted me after punishing me! She was born into this curse, cat! She's only tried to survive her whole life, and sadly, children's souls are her only means of staying alive!"

"Which is why you should go Coraline! If you leave, you'll be helping her! She will no longer live, and no other child will ever be in danger again. She'll be free in death Coraline! " The cat pleaded, trying to get her to see reason.

Coraline stopped pacing in front of her window. "It's not fair that she should have to die for simply being born into this life!" She replied tersely while glowering at the moon in the other world. "She didn't want to hurt those children cat! She really did love them!"

Cat frowned while jumping down from the bed. "Love does not harm the helpless. True love, always comes with a choice. The other mother may have been born to this life, but she wasn't born without a free will, Coraline. Whether she meant to hurt those other children or not, she still chose to take their lives. Yet even now, she can still choose what's right."

Coraline turned around to glare at the cat. "Who says that sacrifice isn't a form of love!? Maybe it was better that those children died then to continue living in their real world with harsh cruelties and unwanted realities!"

"And where are they now Coraline? Here. They are stuck…roaming in that little dark room behind the mirror until someone sets them free! They chose to stay here yes, but they did not choose to die. The other mother chose that for them, and it was not hers to make. Oh yes, the other mother is loving alright." The cat finished sarcastically while shaking his head.

"How can you be so heartless and judgmental?!" Coraline shouted while stalking towards the cat in a heated rage. "The other mother grew up her whole life without any love herself! Yet somehow, she managed to learn how to love others, and make them happy for the time that she could! I'm sure she'd let the ghost children's souls go if I asked. Maybe she kept them here because she still wanted to love what was left of them! She can't help it cat! It's not fair that she has to live like this! IT'S NOT FAIR!" A fresh set of tears exploded from Coraline's eyes as new waves of sobs coursed throughout her body.

Cat stood there for a moment, twitching his tail thoughtfully. "What about your own mother Coraline? How do you think she'd feel upon coming home, only to find that her only baby girl was now gone forever? Did you ever think how horrible it would be for your parents?! They will spend the rest of their life wondering what happened to you! They will be haunted until the day they die, forever trying to solve the mystery of your disappearance!" He scolded, getting angrier at Coraline's stubbornness.

Coraline laughed bitterly while angrily wiping her tears away. "Oh, so that would suddenly get them to realize that they loved me after all?! 'Oh no! Now that Coraline's gone, we'll have no one to boss around! Oh darn! I miss her now, I wish that she would come back so we could love her for a little while and then GO BACK TO COMPLETELY IGNORING HER AGAIN LIKE WE WERE BEFORE!!!!" Coraline screamed furiously while throwing her stuffed octopus at the cat.

The cat screeched while jumping out of the way of the flying object.

"If mom and dad actually do begin to miss me and want me back," Coraline growled, "then I don't feel any pity for them! They should have thought about that before neglecting their ONLY DAUGHTER!!!" The cat was actually beginning to grow anxious now around the raving girl. It was obvious that she was releasing years of pent up emotion that never had gotten a chance to be expressed.

"I…uh-Coraline…" The cat stammered, trying to get a word in edgewise. "No…your parents really do love you. They're just busy trying to keep a good, healthy home for you. That's why they work so hard. Ever think of that?!"

Coraline shook her head angrily while holding her head in confusion. "It will break their heart to lose you Coraline. You're their only daughter."

The cat yelped as Coraline suddenly roared and lunged for him. "SHUT UP CAT!!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! If my parents start to miss me, well…THEY CAN FUCK EACH OTHER FOR ALL I CARE!!! THEY CAN FUCK, AND THEN MAYBE MOM WILL GET PREGNANT AGAIN! AT LEAST THEN THEY CAN HAVE ANOTHER BABY THAT WILL BE LESS OF A NUISANCE THAN I APPEAR TO BE!!!!"

The cat's eyes widened at the profanity escaping this little girl's mouth. She was starting to act insane! "Coraline Jones…" He gasped in disbelief. Coraline was breathing heavily, her head swirling with dizziness at all she had just let out. Stumbling passed the cat, she quickly sat down on her bed to keep from losing her balance.

The cat gave her a moment to breathe, before boldly walking in front of her on the floor. "Coraline…what if you're wrong though? What if the other mother ends up eating your soul after all? What if it's all a lie?" He asked sadly, not wanting to see Coraline hurt herself.

"…Well…" she began to say weakly, "then that's a risk I'm willing to take. Better to be loved for a little while, then to never be loved again."

The cat sighed in defeat, dropping his head sadly. He knew nothing he said would convince her now…Coraline was deaf to reason.

"Coraline Jones…" he began to say while turning his back on her, "you…are a FOOL."

Coraline bristled at these words; and with fire in her eyes and ice in her heart, she pointed to the door with an eerie control, before growling dangerously, "Leave me. Get out…now…" Not having to be told twice, the black cat slowly made his way out of Coraline's room.

"Goodbye…poor, misguided child…" he whispered audibly. Coraline simply slammed the door shut in reply.

After letting off the steam, Coraline slowly turned around and looked up at the clock hanging from the wall. She noticed that there were only 5 minutes left before the other mother would return. _Well…I guess there's no turning back now…I've cursed myself. _

Feeling emotionally drained, confused, and hopeless, Coraline numbly laid down on her bed, waiting for the clock to strike her final hour.

_Mom…Dad…I'm sorry. _Coraline thought bitterly as the tears began to build up again. _I'm sorry I couldn't be a better daughter…I'm sorry you couldn't find time in your busy schedule to spend time with me. I really do hope that you both can be happy again, and maybe have another little girl that will make you truly happy. At least I can remember that we used to have a good time together…I'll always remember when you used to love me…_

Suddenly, a loud sound was heard, startling Coraline out of her thoughts. She looked at the clock, and realized her time was up. As the clock continued to ring loudly, surrounding her with its eerie echo, Coraline tried to shut it out by plugging her ears.

With each ring, Coraline felt as though her heart and self were shrinking; the feeling of despair overwhelming her as she tried to block out the fact that se had made a selfish decision.

Nevertheless, the vibrations ran through her body, making it impossible to drown out.

"**STOP IT!!!"** She screamed loudly while jumping off the bed in a panic. The clock continued to strike and Coraline began to grab random objects lying around her, throwing them furiously at the clock.

"**SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUP!!!!"** She screamed wildly while missing every shot she threw.

When Coraline realized that this wasn't working, she rushed forward in a fiery rage and began clawing at the clock, blooding her fingers up horribly as her nails ripped off.

"**SHUT UP! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!"** With a final yell, Coraline managed to finally pull the clock from the wall, and smashed it into the floor over and over again in an uncontrollable rage. **"DIE YOU EVIL CLOCK!!! STOP RINGING! STOP IT STOP IT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIT!!!!" **

By this time, the clock was a broken mess. It didn't even look like it had been a clock anymore…it was disfigured beyond recognition. Coraline hadn't realized that it was destroyed now, and continued to scream in hysterics while smashing her now empty, bloodied hands relentlessly into the wooden floor.

"Coraline!" A voice called out to her as she continued to roll on the floor. "CORALINE!!!' The voice called out again, this time louder. But Coraline couldn't hear anything but her own screams.

Instantly, hands came out of nowhere and began to restrain the struggling girl. "Coraline!" The voice called out again, finally getting a hold of the flailing hands and pinning them to Coraline's sides.

"LET ME GO!!!" She screamed in blind fear, her screams now turning into hopeless sobs. Coraline was too upset to see that it was her other mother who was now trying to help her. The other mother was beyond concerned for her little girl, and tried to calm her down as best she could.

"Darling! Darling hush now! It's me!" Instantly, Coraline stopped struggling and went limp at the sound of her other mother's voice, while continuing to cry in defeat. "Help me…." She moaned in between sobs, "I hurt…everywhere…"

The other mother picked the little girl up and cradled her close to her heart. "Shhh…shhh my precious, little doll…" she cooed while standing to her feet and walking towards a rocking chair that suddenly appeared in the room.

As Coraline sobbed, she hid her face in her other mother's bosom, welcoming the comfort that was being bestowed. The other mother sat in the rocking chair and continued to soothe her little Coraline while rocking her back and forth…

"Sweetheart, shhh…it's alright now…mommy's here. Mommy's right here darling, don't cry. Everything will be all right. Mommy will make it all go away." She cooed while rubbing Coraline's back comfortingly.

Very soon, Coraline's sobs had reduced to whimpers and she was slowly calming down. She felt the other mother take hold of her aching hands. "Awww…oh my little one…what did you do to your poor little hands?" The other mother questioned softly while bringing the battered fingers up to her lips for a comforting kiss.

Coraline hiccupped in response "I'm sorry mother…" She mumbled in the other mother's chest. "I couldn't help it…I just got so angry…a-a-and I couldn't s-stop. I couldn't s-stop scratching!" She stuttered, beginning to feel upset all over again.

"Shh! Hush hush Coraline, that's enough now dear." The other mother quickly soothed, trying to keep her precious daughter calmed down. "Don't speak anymore, my precious one. Just close your eyes. Sleep my little angel…mother will sing to you, and we can talk when you wake up alright?" Coraline nodded her head wearily, squeezing her eyes shut in hopes that sleep would come quickly.

"You'll be alright my little lamb. Mother's going to make you all better." And at once, the other mother began to hum that beautiful melody that Coraline had come to recognize. "Dreaming…dreaming…" the other mother sang softly, her voice enveloping Coraline' body, making her relax instantly.

_Mmmm…this feels so nice…._Coraline thought sleepily as she smiled to herself. _Maybe…maybe I won't feel so bad that I chose to stay here after all…._and feeling at peace at last, Coraline drifted off into a dreamless slumber. Her worries forgotten, as the angelic voice of the other mother lulled her pain and fears away.

*************************************

It had been two weeks since Coraline had chosen to stay with the other mother.

When she had finally woken up from her dreamless sleep, the other mother wasted no time in taking care of Coraline's wounds as well as comforting her fears. The other mother then took the time to express her joy in the fact that her daughter would be staying with her eternally. Of course, the celebration was somewhat bittersweet, seeing as both other mother and daughter knew that they would be sharing the curse together.

As the other mother cast the spell over Coraline, which would protect her from her hunger, Coraline took the opportunity to beg the other mother to release the ghost children's souls.

"Please mother!" She had pleaded. "As much as I love you, I still can't help feeling guilty for leaving my real world behind. The least you could do for the both of us, is release those children's souls so that they may be free to fly to heaven where they can be at peace eternally. It will ease both our consciences mother, knowing we did some good for them."

The other mother finally agreed, knowing that her daughter was right. It was the only way they could ease their guilt-ridden minds.

Coraline watched joyfully as the ghost children flew out of the mirror room, free at last. While they were grateful indeed for being let go, the ghost children still were saddened by the decision Coraline had made. "We hope for your sake miss, that you will not suffer the consequences too much because of your choice." The sweet ghost girl had said as they all floated to the heavens.

"Coraline, dear heart," the other mother had begun to soothe gently after the children's souls had disappeared, "we both know that you had the best intentions at heart when you chose to stay here. You would never want to intentionally cause pain for others….you were only trying to take your chance at a well deserved happiness. You knew what would come of making this choice, and while not everything can be perfect, at least we're doing what we can to make each child happy before and after they come here. I know that I will go out of the way to make you happy, my lovely little doll. In a way, this world is a bit like your old one. Things will happen here that we don't want to happen, but we can still start each day with a happy attitude and the promise of good things to come, after the bad has passed."

Despite her efforts, the other mother couldn't wholly cheer up her depressed little girl. Coraline tried with all her mite to be happy all the time, since after all, she was getting her wish to live happily with a loving family. Even if her family here were mostly duplicates of her real one, she could still choose how she would react to every situation. It was really the only thing she could do now, to keep from sinking further into depression and guilt.

Thankfully, the other mother allowed the other Wybie to exist for Coraline's sake. If she couldn't have her real Wybie, at least here she would have someone who resembled him. The other Wybie, although very disappointed in Coraline for choosing to stay, couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the troubled girl. He knew that it had been hard for her to make such a intricate decision, and forgave her quickly after learning about the whole ordeal.

Other Wybie really was a stress reliever for Coraline, next to her other mother. He always held her whenever she felt haunted by the memories of her old world, and tried to cheer her up best as he could. Coraline was very grateful to still have him at least.

In order to further ease Coraline's emotional discomfort, the other mother promised to release all of the other souls that would become trapped in the other world in the near future. This relief, although little, was enough to keep Coraline satisfied. She realized that she would have to get used to it, seeing as she would be in the 'Other World' for eternity.

In the meantime, as her wounds were healing up, Coraline's other mother began to train her in the ways of proper sowing techniques. By the end of the first week, Coraline was almost ready to make her first doll. However, that lesson was postponed…because the other mother had to sow buttons onto Coraline's eyes.

"It's the only way you'll be able to stay here darling." The other mother explained gently, regretting that she would have to cause her little girl more pain. "I'm sorry sweetie, but it's necessary, otherwise you'll disappear before long."

Coraline knew that she had to obey the laws of that world because of her decision, but she couldn't deny the fear that overtook her at the idea of what was to come.

The other mother was able to give Coraline some morphine to knock her out while she performed the surgery, but that didn't stop the pain from coming when Coraline finally woke up that next morning.

The poor eleven year old wept for the loss of her beautiful eyes, as well as from the excruciating pain the needle had left behind. The other mother knew this would happen, and stayed by Coraline's side from morning till night, comforting her in anyway that she could, and trying to dull the pain with the magic she possessed.

By the end of the second week, the pain had dulled, but would still re-appear much to Coraline's annoyance. So now, here she was, helping her mother prepare for the new arrival that was to come at any moment through the little door.

"Will you have to transform me mother? To look like whatever you need me to be for the child who is coming?"

"No dear, not this time." The other mother replied while smiling sadly. "You can stay in your original form for this one, there's no need to change you yet."

As she said this, Coraline noticed that her other mother began to change into a beautiful young black woman, with a light brown colored skin. Coraline couldn't think of anyone she knew that had a black mother. Oh well…she'd have to wait and see.

"Coraline sweetie, our guest will be here soon. Practice your smiling so that you will be in the mood when they arrive. I want our guest to be as comfortable and happy as possible while they're here."

"Yes mother." Coraline nodded obediently before walking outside of the house and onto the porch. She sat upon the steps, waiting in anticipation for the child to arrive. _I hope whoever it is, he/she will be able to forgive us once we set their souls free._

While Coraline waited, she found herself growing bored. _I wonder where other Wybie is? I haven't seen him at all today, and I need him the most right now. _

After a couple of minutes, Coraline's thoughts were interrupted by the cheerful sound of her other mother's voice talking to someone. _The new guest must be here. _Coraline thought while standing up and preparing herself for the newcomer. She began to think of all the happiest things she could, and it wasn't long before her smile grew nice and wide.

Suddenly, the other mother opened the door, introducing Coraline to the guest. "Say hello to your friend sweetheart." She said enthusiastically as Coraline stepped into the house smiling.

But shock and horror nearly wiped the smile clear off of Coraline's face as she gazed upon the newcomer. For there in front of her, stood- _WYBIE?!?!?!??!?! _

"Coraline!!!" The real Wybie gasped in shock before rushing forward to embrace his friend whom he thought he had lost.

"Oh Coraline! I thought I'd never see you again!" He said happily while tightening his hold around her waist.

Coraline wanted to scream! She wanted to run him back through the little door that would lead him safely home! _No! Oh please God NO! Not him! Not my Wybie!_ Coraline held the smile painfully in place while praying silently in her head.

She knew that there was really nothing she could do. Her other mother grew hungrier by the minute, and if she didn't feed soon, her spell would wear off and she would die. And Coraline would be trapped forever in the other world until she died of starvation as well.

I can't let that happen…I made this choice, and I must obey…there's no turning back now.

Taking a deep breath, Coraline opened her mouth to greet her friend. "Hello Wybie! I'm the other Coraline! I'm so happy you're finally here!"

The other mother smiled approvingly at the bittersweet reunion in front of her. "Wybie honey, why don't you and your friend go hunting for banana slugs while I clean up here? Then, when you're through perhaps you can both go for a ride on your new little motorbike."

Wybie turned his head towards his other mother, his eyes shining with delight. "Really?! WOW! Thank you mother! Come on Coraline, let's go!" And grabbing his friend's hand, Wybie and Coraline ran out the door, and to the front of the house where slugs appeared to be crawling everywhere.

"WOW! Look at these monsters Coraline!" Wybie exclaimed enthusiastically before getting on his hands and knees and grabbing a few in sight.

_Oh Wybie…_Coraline thought to herself while trying to keep her smile in tact. _I hope you can forgive me. _

As she knelt down to play besides Wybie, Coraline relished in the events to come; _This is my blessing, yet it is also my curse. I will always be happy, and also be sad. _

As she thought this, a single tear slipped from her black button eyes.

The End 


End file.
